The Last Revolver
by The Alice of Silent Tears
Summary: Gumi, a poor girl living on the street, is forced by the infamous Shion clan to become their assassin, after her father committed suicide to escape a debt. But now, she's become a wanted murderer. And when she meets Detective Gakupo Kamui, who's on the case, she starts to fall for the man trying to convict her. (Based on "The Last Revolver" by Gumi)
1. Chapter 1

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Kaito muttered a string of curses as he ducked for cover from the gunshots firing nearby. He glanced around at his brothers on the mission with him, who were all hiding in abandoned buildings, holding their guns.

Their targets were in the middle of the street. It would've been easy to kill them that way, Kaito thought, if they weren't such skilled shooters. Every child born in the Shion family was taught to shoot the day they could hold a gun, but these men had the reflexes of a cat, and could pull the trigger and kill their target in a millisecond.

It was deathly quiet outside, and Kaito knew that if anyone dared to move from either side, they would get shot down. Carefully, he peeked outside. The main men they had been after escaped! They only left their nervous lackeys to kill anyone of the Shion clan.

Getting an idea, Kaito slowly picked up a chunk of cement from the crumbling building, and tossed it outside. A rain of bullets was heard, and Kaito smirked. They were wasting ammunition on a rock. It was a simple, relatively safe strategy to use on beginners like those.

But suddenly, there were footsteps coming towards his hiding place. They were tracking where he threw the rock. Kaito was thankful his father wasn't with him on this mission, or else a reckless move like that would've gotten him a long, harsh lecture. His sweaty palms held his pistol in a death grip, and he panted lightly. There was a good chance he'd end up dead now...

Three muffled shots were heard by Kaito's well-trained ears, and the sound of three bodies meeting the ground quickly followed.

After about a minute of complete silence, he determined it was safe to check and looked up. The men were dead, not even five feet away from the window he was crouched under. A man with brilliant red hair stood up from inside a building across the street, kissing the tip of his revolver and holding it up victoriously. It was his brother Akaito, one year his junior. His other brothers that had come along slowly rose from their hiding spots, and congratulated Akaito. With a sigh of relief, Kaito stood up and smiled at Akaito. But dread quickly filled him, as he realized something: their father was going to be furious. Three grunts from an enormous corporation like this one wouldn't mean anything. And this certain corporation's CEO owed Mr. Shion a heavy amount of money, and he refused to pay it back by the deadline.

Kaito brushed the dirt and gravel off of his suit, and jogged to catch up with his brothers, who were still patting Akaito on the shoulder and high-fiving him. It sure wasn't the best job in the world, nor the most noble, but it was all he knew. And secretly, Kaito hoped that if he worked diligently and obeyed every order from his father, he would become the heir to the Shion clan, instead of his oldest brother, the ever-so-perfect Mokaito.


	2. Chapter 2

Gumi quickly walked through the crowded downtown, her worn-out hoodie stuffed with wallets and cash. She had just spent an afternoon pickpocketing tourists, and was quite successful. After living on the street, in and out of one crummy apartment after the other for nearly 19 years, she was a master thief. She ran a hand through her shaggy, short green hair, and pushed by pedestrians until she reached a narrow alleyway. It was her own personal shortcut to the apartment she and her dad currently lived in. It was in between a couple fast food restaurants, and that gave Gumi the opportunity to dumpster dive easily when she needed the food.

She appeared on the other side of the alley, and slipped inside a filthy looking apartment building. The doorman was leaned back in his chair, sleeping soundly. She jogged up the winding, creaky stairs, until she reached her floor. She nearly dropped her apartment key in shock.  
There were two men in suits, pounding on the door of her apartment. And both of them were holding guns in the pockets of their jackets.

Gumi stared at them for a moment. They were both quite tall, one had black hair and pale skin, the other with a vibrant blonde (almost yellow) mop of hair. She wasn't scared, just concerned about what her father might have done to cause this. He was a con-man, who ripped off naïve tourists for a living. Of course, it wasn't a consistent paycheck, so Gumi had to resort to stealing years ago.

Tired and slightly irritated, Gumi marched up to the two men. "Can I _help_ you?" she asked sourly, crossing her arms and jutting out a hip.

The men turned around, and the blonde one smiled.

"Excuse me miss, but do you live here?" he asked politely. Gumi nodded, still scowling. "Then perhaps you know Mr. Futara Akira?"

Gumi nodded again, feeling her heart rate increase. What have you done now, Dad...? She thought. "Yeah, he's my father."

"Well, he doesn't seem to be letting us in. Would you mind doing us a favor by allowing us to speak to him?" The blonde asked politely. Gumi grunted, taking her key and unlocking the door. She was more than a little annoyed that the blonde man kept talking to her as if she was a child."Whatever, he's probably not even home...I swear if he got himself in jail again..."she grumbled, jerking the door open. But just as she looked inside, her jaw dropped. There, in the middle of the living room, was Akira. He was hanging dead from the broken ceiling fan by a noose.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, this is a problem," the black haired man said quietly, receiving a small glare from the blonde.

"Zeito, be quiet. This has got to be hard on her..." he scolded in a deep voice, looking at Gumi. The two brothers were used to seeing death on a regular basis. Suicide was nothing unusual or shocking to them, either. Especially when it was to escape a debt.

_ But...why would this man abandon his daughter and leave this huge debt to her?_ Kikaito, the blonde one, thought.

Gumi burst into tears. She hadn't cried in over ten years, but her only known family had killed himself, and she was alone.

Kikaito reached out a large hand to comfort her, but Zeito grabbed his arm, holding him back. When he looked up at his brother, his pale face was much more serious and solemn than his usual emotionless expression.

"Call Dad." he said, his blood-red eyes piercing into Kikaito's sunny yellow ones.

With a nod and soft sigh, the blonde took out his cell phone and dialed. Gumi, having straightened herself out enough to try and understand what was happening, watched them through tear-filled eyes, feeling more vulnerable than she had ever been in her life. Somebody must have answered the phone, because the blonde began talking.

"Um, yes, Sir? He's dead." He paused, then glanced at Gumi uneasily, making the girl's heart race in growing panic. "But-" Kikaito let out a small sigh and lowered his head. "Yes Sir..."

With a reluctant nod towards Zeito, they each hooked one arm around one of Gumi's. She began to scream and kick furiously, but an oddly-smelling handkerchief was brought up to her face, covering her nose and mouth, until everything felt fuzzy, and slowly faded into darkness.

* * *

Kaito stood outside of two large, black double doors, fidgeting nervously. His father had demanded to see him after they returned from his mission. He knew that this time, he was in for a long, harsh lecture...

Just moments ago, when he had gotten back to one of the many large, extravagant homes belonging to the Shions, his youngest brother, Nigaito, greeted him at the door.

"Kaito-nee~!" He said cheerfully under a thick green scarf over his mouth, and hugged his waist. Kaito smiled softly at the young boy, and gently patted his head. Nigaito was only 8 years old, too innocent to know exactly what grim jobs his father and older brothers had. Although, the blue haired man had a suspicion that Nigaito knew a bit more than what everyone expected of him...

Hearing footsteps across the large foyer, Kaito looked up to see his cousin, Kaiko. She was the only female offspring in the Shion family. A gorgeous young woman of just twenty-two, Kaiko was like a mother figure to the boys. But they also were aware that she was certainly no housewife: She was infamous for her expert aim with weaponry, and itchy trigger finger that wasn't afraid to "slip", during an interrogation.

"Your father wants to see you," she said, crossing her arms. "What did you do this time?"

Kaito quickly filled her in on what happened on the abandoned street, and she nodded.

"That was a really stupid move on your part. You're lucky Akaito saved you back there."

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled, and began walking towards Mr. Shion's office.

So now, Kaito reached the handle of one of the doors, taking a deep breath. Stepping inside, he saw his father at his desk, two muscular bodyguards on either side of him as he yelled angrily into the phone.

"What do you mean he's dead? Well, nevermind, that doesn't matter. Futara was a damn coward anyway. Just knock the girl out, I don't care how, as long as she's still alive when you bring her back here." Mr. Shion barked. "No buts, that's an order Kikaito." he slammed the phone down, and looked at Kaito.

"There you are, son. It's about time. Anyway, I don't have time to tell you that you majorly screwed up. Or how you could've put that entire mission in jeopardy, because of your reckless act, needless to say that you let them escape. And I don't have the time to mention that I trusted you and your brothers to do a clean job of finishing our 'client' off, since he felt it was unnecessary to pay us back-"

One of the bodyguards cleared his throat. Mr. Shion looked up at him, nodded, and sighed.

"Anyway, that's besides the point. Mr. Futara Akira has decided to get rid of his debt by kicking the bucket. Unfortunately, he has a daughter that has to pay now. But I have a plan for her...so she's coming here and will be living with us until further notice."

Kaito was astonished. What on earth was his father planning, having a girl who was probably some street urchin living with them! He nodded, head spinning, and dismissed himself. He saw that his brothers, along with Kaiko, were standing outside of the office anxiously. Kaito shook them off, promising to explain later. He was exhausted, not to mention confused. He walked to his room and took out his cell phone, calling Ms. Honda Naomi, Mr. Shion's assistant.

"Um, Naomi-san?" Kaito said once she answered. "Can you tell me about Futara Akira?"

"Of course, Kaito. Just a moment." there was typing in the background. "It says he lived in poverty, and died from committing suicide today. He was 1 million yen in debt, and now left it for his 18-year old daughter, Futara Gumi, to pay off."

Kaito thanked her, and hung up. This girl living with him, Futara Gumi, was only 18...that wasn't much younger than Kaito himself. And for once, he felt pity for one of the clients. _She must be so worried right now...how on earth is Dad planning to get her to pay us back?_

He heard someone enter the mansion, but didn't bother checking who it was. Little did he know that it was Kikaito and Zaito, carrying an unconscious green-haired pickpocket.

* * *

Okay, that was waaaaay longer than I had intended, but I promise I'll make the next chapter shorter! ^^" Anyway, sorry if you waited too long, I don't really update regularly. I'm lazy and procrastinate a lot, and I get dragged places with my parents over the summer...So I hope you enjoyed, and I'll be posting a new chapter shortly~!


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Miss...Gumi, is it? I'm glad you could make it for us." a pleasant voice said as Gumi slowly woke up. She let out a groan, clutching her forehead as a throbbing headache settled in. The events of last night slowly seeped into her weary mind. Sitting up and looking around, the young girl realized she was in a large, modern-looking office, and had been placed on an expensive-looking leather sofa as a makeshift bed for her. A balding, clean-cut man in a designer suit smiled politely at her, two bodyguards standing on either side of him. A group of young men, including the two who kidnapped her, stood off in a corner, glancing between the older man and herself, and one with bright blue hair and eyes stared directly at her. A woman carrying a little boy with grassy green hair stood with them, just as anxious.

"Who are you? And what's going on? Why the hell did you kidnap me?" she demanded with a deathly glare at the man. He appeared surprised for a moment, but composed himself quickly.

"Because, my dear," he began, casually striding to his desk and picking up a pen and pretending to examine it. "Your father made a bit of a deal with me a long time ago, in which he owed me quite a bit of money. We gave him plenty of chances, but unfortunately, he never re-"

"So that's why he killed himself!" exclaimed Gumi, heartbroken. "It's your fault he died!" she jumped up, and the man's bodyguards quickly reacted, firmly taking hold of her arms to keep her from harming their boss. The man held up a hand calmly, but Gumi noticed a small, angry twitch under his eye for a split second.

"But unfortunately," he pressed on. "He failed to pay us in time. And yes, I take full responsibility for causing your poor father's suicide. However, this now means that his debt is in your hands. You are nearly of age, correct?"

Gumi nodded begrudgingly.

"Excellent! Then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Shion Hideo, the head of the Shion clan, along with our family business." he offered his hand to shake, but received a doubtful look in return, and pulled it back, clearing his throat. "I'd like to offer a bargain with you, Miss Futara. How would you like to be my...debt collector?"

"What do you mean?" the greenette asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well," Mr. Shion began. "In a situation like your father's, there are times when we have to, ah, 'collect' from people who fail to pay after a certain amount of time. It's not a method we like to resort to often, as we understand it devastates the family, not to mention it's rather messy work-"

"You want me to kill the people that don't pay you?" Gumi cut him off once more. "You must be smoking something, jackass. There's no way I'm being your assassin."

Mr. Shion's body tensed, and his aging features contorted into a frustrated glare. "Well," he said with a sigh, before forcefully smiling at Gumi. "Then you have one more option: Pay the 1 million yen debt your father left for you within three days, or you'll meet a fate similar to his." he walked to a bookshelf in his office, staring at his collection of antique books, sculptures, and trinkets. "You're a smart girl, Futara Gumi, I can tell. So I know you'll make the right choice."

Gumi hung limply in the arms of the guards. "Yes sir..." she mumbled, sounding defeated.

Mr. Shion whipped around abruptly, looking triumphant. "Excellent!" he said rather smugly, before turning to one of the younger men, the one with blue hair who was staring at Gumi the entire time. "Kaito, would you mind bringing the special gift to our new employee?"

Kaito looked confused, and Mr. Shion whispered something into his ear. The young man nodded, and left the room, returning shortly with a small, shiny black box. He held it out to Gumi, and she took it skeptically.

"Open it, Gumi." Mr. Shion said in a firm tone.

The girl opened the box, and her jade orbs widened. The box contained a brand new, polished revolver.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? It was custom-made for my grandfather, when he was in the business." Mr. Shion said, stepping behind Gumi and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Think of it as your new...co-worker, from now on."

Gumi said nothing, as she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into the clutches of this mysterious Mr. Shion.

"Welcome to the Shion family business."

* * *

Yeah, I know guys, this took forever...:C Hope I haven't been keeping you waiting too much. I've been meaning to update, but I've run out of my drafts I wrote before I began publishing, so now I'm having to write these chapters from scratch. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I tried not to make Mr. Shion too stereotypical xD So, I don't know when I'll get around to writing the next chapter, but I promise it'll get here eventually. I don't really go on a schedule, which I probably should do...

And by the way: I'll be adding more to Bridge to Hell soon, as well as making a one-shot series where I'll be taking requests in the comments. Thanks for reading~!


	5. A VERY Important Message From the Author

So, I was doing some research, and I found out that this is an inaccurate fanfiction. I'm not going to lie to you guys about it. This song I based the entire storyline on is part of the Evillious Chronicles, like "Daughter of Evil" and "Servant of Evil" are. If you want, you can look it up, but I warn you, it gets complicated...

But what bothers me about this is that what I'm writing now is wrong. And I don't know how to fix it without starting over completely, and I don't want to do that to you guys. I just really don't know what to do about this situation, so I'm going to be postponing the story. I really hate to do this, but I feel like it's not right to continue the story while ignoring the story it really is a part of. I love you guys for reading this, thank you so much. To make things clear, I'm not canceling it completely. Not for now. I just need to come up with a plan and sort things out. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you for doing this.

~The Alice of Silent Tears


End file.
